


Amazon Response to Woman's March

by WilyMech



Category: Woman's March, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Other, in honor of the Woman's March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: To Men and Women of the world who marched yesterday in Woman's March this your tribute





	

Word of Themyscira

Hippolyta sat on her throne in the palace that her sisters build for her. The voices of the sisters of the world voices are being heard in the world of man. So the envoys from that world of man came to ask the Queen of the Amazons to join the sisters of the world in what is called the Woman’s March. In her long life Queen Hippolyta stood in front of the envoys where she heard the sisters are united with some of the brothers. The Envoys gave the hopeful expressions of inclusions.

Queen Hippolyta stood and walk to the window. “Long ago the Amazons were created to balance the world of man. The Sisters in that world plight was heard by the Amazons and often we prayed to the Gods for them. “ 

“Queen Hippolyta, our apologies.” Spoke Leslie Andrews Ambassador to the UN. 

“Do not apologize this is part of the dreams of Amazons.” Spoke Hippolyta wiping a tear from her eyes. “We as Amazon no as women will be glad to stand with our Sisters and Brothers in the World of Man for equality.”

The Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons raises her arms and put her bracelets together to acknowledge of Amazon solidarity behind the Women of the World. The Amazon Queen guards also follow suit as sign they too join with their Queen in support of their Sisters around the world.

“As Queen of the Amazons I thank the Sisters and Brothers of the World for invitation to join our voices in support of Equality for all.” Spoke Hippolyta “We unite and celebrate the women right to vote and let the old forces of Man to know we are on watch! “


End file.
